In the field of auto mechanics, a mechanic is often required to work on the underside of a vehicle while performing maintenance or repair. Devices called creepers are widely used to mobilize a mechanic while working under a vehicle. Creepers generally allow the mechanic to move freely in a supine configuration and work underneath the vehicle while allowing for minimal clearance under the vehicle. In that regard, creepers generally include a flat platform mounted on wheels or casters. A tool tray may be placed on the floor while the mechanic is in the supine position.
Additionally, it is known to use work bays where vehicles may be placed on hydraulic lifts and elevated to a position above an upright mechanic. In this elevated vehicle position, the mechanic often works in a standing position. Accordingly, it is helpful to have any tools, equipment, parts, etc., readily available at table or counter height to avoid having to continuously bend down to retrieve them from the floor. At the same time, it is helpful to have such table or counter height tools, equipment, parts, etc., positionable near the mechanic, such as with a moveable table or tool tray, so that he/she does not have to continuously walk over to a permanent counter or table to retrieve them.
When considering that many automotive shops work on several cars at the same time, the redundancy in work platforms greatly increases the cost necessary to work on the automobiles. Furthermore, the work area around the automobile quickly becomes congested with the work platforms, tools, equipment, parts, etc. Accordingly, depending on the work activity, the creeper, floor tool tray, standing tool tray, etc., is not being utilized and merely takes up space around the work area, making it more difficult for an orderly work place to be maintained by the mechanic.
Creepers have been developed which allow the flat platform of the creeper to be transformed into different configurations, such as a “rolling seat” for working around the vehicle's exterior, rather than just underneath the vehicle's chassis. Such a mechanic's creeper thus provides two separate work platforms for the mechanic, instead of one, which can decrease the expense and congestion in maintaining two separate creepers. Additionally, these mechanic's creepers are usually foldable, thus allowing the creeper to be into collapsed into a compact closed configuration which can be easily stored around the work area.
The apparatus of the present disclosure provides the mechanic with an easily transformable mechanic's creeper that can be moved into various configurations with minimal effort and that can be folded flat for storage.